Apa-apaan ini!
by Genmily
Summary: Seijuuro tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya hamil, bukan Tetsuya.[KuroAka?/AkaKuro][OOC, gaje, receh, MPreg]


Genre/Rate: Humor/T

Apa-apaan ini !

Summary: Seijuuro tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya hamil, bukan Tetsuya.[KuroAka?/AkaKuro][OOC, gaje, receh, MPreg]

Warn: MPreg, Gaje, OOC, Receh, Humor rasa hambar, Typo entah dimana, no-flame.

::

Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadoshi

Apa-apaan ini !

[KuroAka?/AkaKuro]

By: Genmily

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun terkait fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk kesenangan dan memenuhi asupan belaka.

::

"Selamat-nodayo." Midorima menutup kertas hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan, lalu menaikkan kacamata. Tatapannya intens kepada si rambut merah yang sedang duduk menunggu bersama si rambut biru yang setia disampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau hamil."

"Benarkah? Jadi Tetsuya mengandung anakku?" Akashi senang, ia menatap Tetsuya yang berada disebelahnya, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menatap Akashi yang mengelus perutnya yang rata.

"Bukan dia-nanodayo."

"Hah?"

"Bukan aku yang hamil, Akashi-kun." Akashi mengrenyitkan dahi, sedang tidak ingin dipermainkan, emosinya mendadak naik setelah Tetsuya mengaku tidak hamil dan malah menunjuk Seijuuro yang jelas-jelas adalah seme disini.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Yang hamil itu kau, Akashi Seijuuro." Sambar Midorima membantu mengulangi.

"Akashi-kun kemarin mual-mual, kan? Makanya aku bawa ke rumah sakit buat periksa. Ternyata benar Akashi-kun hamil." Ujar Tetsuya yang kini mengusap punggung dan perut Akashi.

"Lihat ini, sudah dua bulan." Midorima menyodorkan sebuah surat, yang menyatakan bahwa Tuan Akashi Seijuuro telah positif hamil.

"Syukurlah, Akashi-kun. Aku senang sekali." Tetsuya tepuk tangan, Akashi mulai gelisah.

Hei, hei, hei... apa apaan ini? Kenapa Akashi divonis hamil? Yang jadi seme disini Akashi, bukan Tetsuya. Yang berada di atas waktu malam pertama Akashi, bukan Tetsuya. Dan yang menanam benih itu Akashi, bukan Tetsuya.

Tapi kenapa jadi Akashi yang hamil? Kalian semua pasti bercanda!

"Jangan bercanda Shintaro atau kubunuh kau."

"Aku tidak bercanda-nodayo. Kau bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya."

"Tetsuya, seharusnya kau yang hamil, bukan aku!" Akashi mulai panik,

"Akashi-kun, aku tahu kau kaget, tapi memang benar."

"Tidak, ini bohong." Akashi beneran panik.

"Akashi-kun, tenanglah. Kasihan bayinya."

"Tidak mungkin aku hamil, Tetsuya. Yang hamil itu seharusnya KAU!"

"Seseorang yang sedang hamil memang rentan emosi. Kau harus pandai mengendalikan emosinya, Kuroko." Ditengah Akashi yang panik, gelisah dan hampir putus asa, Midorima memberikan sebilah nasihat.

"Baiklah, Midorima-kun. Aku mengerti, terima kasih."

"HEI, kalian pasti bercanda, kan?! Jawab aku! Atau kubunuh kalian semua! SHINTARO?! TETSUYA!"

::

::

::

::

"Sei-kun? Sei-kun!" Kuroko mengguncang-guncang tubuh Akashi yang gelisah, sepertinya mimpi buruk.

"HAH!?" Akashi melotot lalu langsung terbangun dari tidur. Napasnya memburu seperti habis dikejar hantu, keringatnya bercucuran seperti habis balapan.

"Sei-kun kenapa?" si rambut biru mengelus-elus tubuh Seijuuro dan mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Tatapannya khawatir ke sang suami. Pipi putih tirusnya dielus sayang guna menenangkan si rambut merah yang habis mimpi buruk.

"Sei-kun mimpi apa?" tanya istrinya yang bahkan belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti menenangkan Seijuuro sedangkan Seijuuro masih berburu napas.

Seijuuro menatap istrinya, mulai dari wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran, lalu turun ke perut Tetsuya yang membesar, Seijuuro langsung bernapas lega.

Astaga, mimpi apa barusan dia? Bagaimana ceritanya Seijuuro yang notabene seme-nya Akashi Tetsuya bisa positif hamil?

Seijuuro langsung memeluk perut besar istrinya seraya berkata, "Nak, jangan berani minta pindah ke perut Papa, ya. Papa ini seme sejati, kamu gak berhak berada di perut papa. Kamu boleh bobo yang tenang di dalam perut bunda aja, tapi jangan nakal juga."

"Sei-kun kenapa, sih?" Tetsuya sewot karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab, malah ngobrol sama si jabang bayi.

"... tidak akan papa biarkan kamu pindah ke perut papa, nak. Ingat itu!"

END

::

a/n: FIC APA-APAAN INI? #bantingteflonemak

Entah ngapa tiba-tiba keluar aja tuh ide pas abis sholat tarawih, yaudah ditulis aja. Maaf kalau gaje, parah, dan gak humor-humor amat, habisnya bingung mau kasih genre apa. Hahahaha #ditendang. Btw, ini AkaKuro/KuroAka? pertama saya, hahahaha. Salam-peace-shipper-AkaKuro!

Terima kasih sudah mau baca...

Sign,

Tomat


End file.
